


In The Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what might have happened at their very first audition for The X Files back in 1992.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The corridor was narrow and a long, single row of chairs lined one wall, all but two seats occupied by actors and actresses with their heads buried in a script, fingers drumming on legs as they each tried to cram lines into their brains. He'd learned his and was getting claustrophobic and bored of peeking down white silk blouses to steal glimpses of black lace bras. The women here may as well have been on a police identity parade. All tall, slim, in black business suits with varying shades of platinum blonde and most cup sizes with double letters ranging from double D upwards. He'd worked out each of them as he stood slowly pacing up and down. Jesus how long did it take to learn this shit anyway? 

He wandered down past the end of the row of chairs and spotted the fire escape wedged open by a large rock. He saw her sat on the narrow stairs, head down reading the script and whispering it back to herself. Had she really come for the same audition? The long black skirt, biker jacket, doc marten boots and badly dyed flame red hair distinguished her from everyone else here and he noticed she was at the most a single D cup, not that he could even see her bra unfortunately. Who was this red headed rebel? 

She caught a glance of black leather shoes and what she was sure were male footsteps and looked up at him. Turquoise met hazel as her eyes met his and she couldn't fail to notice slight stubble, his square set jaw and a mole in just the right place for planting a kiss on. He had dark, spiky, unruly hair and a distinctive nose and a small smile upturning on his lips. This was danger embodied and encapsulated in one man and he was standing right in front of her.

The turquoise depth of her eyes meant he ignored everything else and momentarily he was frozen to a spot on the floor a few feet in front of her. Her exterior was harsh and her clothes conveyed an obvious message of fuck you, but her porcelain skin was smooth and flawless and her smile reached her eyes as they regarded each other. This suddenly felt very dangerous to him and he'd only been here seconds.

'Hi,' she stretched out a hand covered in silver rings and a wrist stacked with friendship bracelets and leather bangles. 'I'm Gillian.'

He took her hand and shook it gently, surprised at how easily it fit into his and how warm her smile was. 'David. You... Wanna run some lines?'

He gestured to the small space next to her on the stairs and she moved towards the banister, allowing him to sit down. He tried to ignore the feeling of her warm slender thigh as it touched his. 

She hated people invading her personal space so she wasn't sure why she'd so readily agreed to have him sit next to her. They were practically in each other's laps having just been introduced but she wasnt uncomfortable at all, in fact she was wondering if she could get any closer to him. His hand reached over and his finger brushed against hers as he took the script away from her and he heard her gasp, thinking she was worried he'd taken her words away. Really her gasp was from the searing heat that ran through her after their fingers touched in that split second. This felt dangerous. It was dangerous. He was dangerous. And she had to have him. 

The last thing he wanted to do was run through those damn lines again but he knew he had to get closer to her and it was the most logical thing he could think of to say. She'd reduced him to a pathetic needy mess but at least he was on the stairs next to her, and tried to suppress a shiver as his finger accidentally brushed against hers. He was sure she hadn't been immune to the heat of his touch either.

He shifted slightly so his back was against the wall and his knee was touching hers. He caught her taking a glance of where their bodies touched and he knew she was feeling the same way he was. He wanted to touch her, get close to her, invade her space. And she was willing to let him. She wanted to let him. His eyes caught hers and he gave the smallest of nods indicating to her he was about to start the scene.

'I was twelve when it happened, my sister was eight,' he began, his voice smooth over the words as he stared into the middle distance. He had an overwhelming sense of easy sadness as he was speaking and it nearly floored her. 'She just disappeared out of her bed one night. Just gone, vanished. No note, no phone calls, no evidence of anything.'

She leant forward empathically and matched her voice volume to his. 'You never found her?'

'Tore the family apart. No one would talk about it. There were no facts to confirm, nothing to offer any hope.'

'What did you do?'

'Eventually, I went off to school in England, I came back, got recruited by the bureau. It seemed I had a natural aptitude for applying behavioural models to criminal cases. My success allowed me a certain freedom to pursue my own interests. And that's when I came across the x files.'

'By accident?'

He lent forward to say his next piece and his shoulder bumped hers and she jerked away. He automatically reached out to her to put this hand there in apology, causing her to be still and she relaxed into his touch for the briefest of seconds before he pulled his hand away.

'Sorry,' she said, shaking her head at herself and the situation she found herself in. 'Fuck. I'm sorry. Maybe you want to go do this with someone else who actually knows what the fuck they're doing and who actually belongs here.'

Her potty mouth made her all the more endearing and he quickly realised she was clearly less than confident about being here today. She had absolutely no reason to be, she may have had few words in this scene but she was giving him everything he needed to respond to just with her eyes and in the features of her face. She was unassuming, quietly concentrating and listening to his character yet she gave an inexplicable something else to this scene, something special he couldn't quite describe.

He shook his head at her. 'Look if I wanted to play Ken to all those Barbies down the hall it would be easy enough. I don't. I want to do these lines with you.'

Their eyes met and she held his gaze. If he was lying he was doing a damn fine job of it and even if he was she was grateful for the boost of confidence his attitude instilled in her. She really needed this job and it really was life and death whether or not she nailed this audition. She was on her last unemployment cheque and there were only a couple of friends with sofas she could surf upon. She felt like they had something reading that dialogue together, they were sparking off each other. She felt an odd sense of familiarity with him but maybe she was just lost in the moment of the story.

'Okay well... Shall we take it from the top and go again?'

'Sure. You're doing great by the way. I know there's not a lot of dialogue for you in this but I'm getting so much just from looking at you that you're making this easier for me. Well, for him. The guy in the story.'

She smiled shyly and relaxed back against the bannister. His eyes told her that he was telling the truth. His were eyes that couldn't and didn't lie and she trusted his judgement. He was clearly a man who knew what he was doing, a self-assured man who was doing a damn fine job of walking the line between confident and arrogant and it made him infinitely more desirable to her. If she didn't need this job as much as she did she'd have suggested they forgo the audition and find the nearest hotel room.

'I was twelve...' 

He was interrupted by a producer in a checked shirt, faded blue jeans and ugly baseball cap who told them they had two minutes before they were being called in to audition. She shot up off the stairs to stand up, furiously tucking her hair behind her ears but failing miserably as it fell forward over her face again. He stood up slowly, taking the script from her hand and placing it behind her on the stairs.

'Relax! Listen, you can do this. I promise you. We'll fucking nail this.'

'Fuck I'm sorry. I just really need this job.'

He nodded in understanding as she regulated her breathing and closed her eyes, chin on chest as she gathered herself together. She sensed it was going to happen before his hand moved towards her and she stayed still when she felt him tuck her hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes to find him smiling at her. She walked forward, shoulders back and head held high and he followed behind her, his hand on the small of her back guiding her towards the audition room. 

Little did she realise he'd be guiding her forward with that hand in over twenty years’ time.

++++

He spotted her walking along the side walk, her bag slung over her shoulder. Her head was down and her arms were folded. She walked slowly and deliberately, as if she was thinking about something. She was probably running her mind through the audition that she shouldn't have been worried about. He saw the look on the face of the guy who had written the show, the one who looked more like he should be hiring out surfboards at the beach than at a television network watching auditions for a science fiction show. He seemed to remember his name was Chris. David knew that he'd been as captivated by her and her performance as he was and his face changed completely as soon as she'd done the audition. 

He honked the horn of his car once and she looked up, annoyance crossing her features before she spotted him driving. She rolled her eyes and arched one eyebrow at him as he pulled up next to her, leaning over to roll down the window. Her smile betrayed the roll of her eyes as she leaned in towards him.

'Need a ride?'

Why was it everything that tumbled out of his mouth when he talked to her sounded like a bad chat up line? He cursed himself as he sat back in his seat and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, staring ahead through the windscreen.

'Depends on where you're going.'

He gestured with both hands towards the open road in front of him before looking back at her. This was downtown Los Angeles in the middle of a weekday afternoon and the place was dead. His was the only car on the road and she was pretty much the only person out walking.

'Anywhere you wanna go I'll take you. Hop in.'

Her hand paused as she took hold of the door handle but she knew as well as he did that there was no way she wasn't getting in that car with him. She was hoping she'd run into him after she left the audition but she couldn't see him easily and she didn't want to look like she was looking too hard. There was no way he could have the satisfaction of thinking she was seeking him out. Besides, she had wanted to get the hell out of those studios as quickly as she could and escape the stares and sniggers of all those blonde women with their fake breasts and fancy business suits.

He knew she'd paused just for effect and that she'd climb in. He watched her as she threw her bag on the back seat and fastened her seatbelt, flipping her sunglasses down over her eyes. 

'I need a shower and then I need a crappy bar.'

'Well just for you, I'll take you to the crappiest bar I know.'

++++

He waited in the parking lot of the motel for her and sensed she'd probably spent her last bit of cash for the month on staying here for this audition. She would have had to have travelled on at least three buses just to get here and it would have taken her hours. She was probably waiting tables whilst going to as many auditions as she could. He was pretty sure this was the last one she'd have to do for a while. 

He thought about her while she was gone, something he hadn't done about anyone in quite a long time but he allowed himself the indulgence with her. She was slim but not too skinny and her figure suited her frame. Her breasts were pert, definitely natural maybe with the left slightly larger than the right. He looked at them and looked at his hands and knew the two would be an exact fit. Her ass was something else altogether and he was getting hard just thinking about digging his nails into her flesh later on as he fucked her. He had to get his hands on her, all over her and his fingers inside her.

She emerged from her motel room slamming the door as she left and he shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat trying to conceal his rapidly growing erection. He needed a drink to calm himself down but was tempted to forgo the bar and fuck her on the crappy motel bed. She was wearing a dark blue denim skirt that came to her mid thighs, a black long sleeved top with a scooped neck and a pair of clearly well-loved black converse shoes. Her legs were bare in their porcelain glory and her hair was brushed back in a high ponytail. She'd put on a little more make-up, re-doing what he could only assume were her trademark black lines under her eyes and the rest of her face was scrubbed clean.

She smirked to herself as she looked in the passenger wing mirror at her reflection and didn't look at him.

'What’s a girl gotta do to get a guy to buy her a drink around here? I’m getting kinda thirsty.'

She turned to face him and arched one eyebrow, smirking knowingly. He'd been caught staring at her and they both knew it. They both smiled and he shook his head for a reality check and started the engine. He wasn't sure how she expected him not to look, he was a legs man after all, as well as a breast man and an ass man.

'Still wanna go to the crappiest bar I can find?'

She shrugged. 'I dunno. Maybe I'll have an upgrade.'

'Then I'll take you to the most mediocre bar I know.'

She laughed and he smiled back, reaching behind her to put his hand on the back of her headrest as he reversed out of the parking lot. As he turned back around he caught her taking a glance at him and swore he could see her blush as she turned to face the window to look across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in her preferred place - the corner seat of a corner booth as far away from anyone as she could get. He'd taken her to a chain brand of bars with dark wood tables and dark leather red seats that if she wasn't careful her thighs would end up sticking to. She'd wondered several times in the car whether or not to tell him to pull the car over and fuck her on the backseat but the tension between them was new and exciting and she couldn't get enough of it. It had been so long since she had indulged in flirty banter and they were bouncing off each other in an unfamiliar but familiar way. There had been times in the car when she felt like she knew what he was going to say before he’d said it. And she was finally having some fun, which she hadn't had nearly enough of over the last few months. Things were teaching crisis point and if she didn't get a real job soon she was in real danger of either having to swallow her pride and go back to Chicago or honing her career as a Starbucks barista.

She moved a little way out of her corner to regard him at the bar. He'd changed into pale blue sun-bleached Levi's with a tight white t-shirt. His ass looked delectable and she chewed on her thumb as she thought about digging her nails into it later and guiding him inside her. His jawline and nose were both almost chiselled making his face very distinguished. He was a beautiful kind of handsome with a mouth that spoke the confidence his eyes lacked. His hair was dark and just the right length to run fingers through and pull on and he was so tall he loomed over her in her flat shoes, something she wished he do later when she was hopefully less vertical.

She wriggled back into her seat as she saw him pay for their drinks and smiled at him as he kept his eyes on hers walking back towards her. She bit her lip as he slid into the booth next to her rather than sit opposite her as she was expecting, mirroring their positions on the stairs from earlier that day. They clinked glasses and she took a sip of her drink through the straw. True to his word he hadn't got her a double and she could always taste the difference.

'Vodka and coke for you too?'

'Double jack, coke, one slice of lemon and no ice.'

'Very specific. And a double shot.'

'Honey a shot never did a coke any harm,' he attempted to drawl in his best southern accent. 

She threw her head back and giggled heartily before a solemn expression crossed her face. 'That's from my favourite play.'

'Streetcar named desire?'

She nodded and stared into her glass for a moment, feeling hope for a future she wasn't sure had existed earlier. He was making her feel good and it was exactly what she needed. He was exactly what she needed. She had been right and she could feel he was dangerous, very dangerous. And for so many reasons that made him all the more appealing.

He nudged her with his elbow. 'You should do it one day. You definitely could. You'd fucking nail it.'

She laughed then and the tension she felt ebbed away. The number of times she'd heard that phrase echo the hallways of the Fox studios today had made her stomach turn. The only two people not to utter it had been the two of them.

'So I think congratulations are in order for you David. I'm right aren't I?'

He nodded and she noticed he was halfway through his drink already. She was glad she was having singles if she was going to have to keep up with him.

'That's really great I'm really pleased for you.'

'Thanks. You'll have good news later this week I'm sure.'

'Me? No way. I fucked that audition up and I fucked it up well.'

'If you're going to fail, fail big you mean? Good philosophy only you didn't fail. I was there remember. I saw the look on the creator’s face. He made notes. You did well.'

'You think I 'fucking nailed it'?'

They laughed again and he downed the last of his drink, looking at her expectantly to do the same. She shook her head and took a big gulp through her straw.

'Same again?'

She nodded and watched as he made his way back to the bar, feeling guilty for making him have such a long walk. The journey was certainly going to become quite tricky quite quickly if they carried on at this pace.

++++

She was tipsy and she felt like her fingertips were buzzing. He'd ordered two drinks each for them both the last time he'd gone to the bar to save him a trip and now they were three drinks each down and she knew he was about to go and order them a fourth. The music had gotten louder along with her giggles but which remained disarming to him. Their legs were touching, heads in close towards each other and eyes locked together in a turquoise brown haze. They’d talked about the little things and the big things in life and made each other laugh. His parents’ divorce had hit him hard, George Orwell was one of his favourite writers and he always wanted to learn how to play the guitar, maybe sing one day. Her parents shouldn’t have had children when she was having a shitty time, Streetcar Named Desire was her favourite play and she’d once worn the same safety pin through her left ear for six months running.

‘You want another?’ he motioned to her empty glass.

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded, thinking that she shouldn’t but feeling that she should. She knew she could handle it, perhaps a little better than him but he had to be forgiven if he was drinking doubles to her singles. ‘I can go buy them,’ she offered, sounding far more feeble than she intended to.

He shook his head firmly at her. ‘The lady wants, the lady shall get. You stay here.’

She laughed and leant forward so her mouth was nearly on his ear, her face by the side of his. She thought she felt him stop breathing and could feel the heat radiating from his body. His arm extended around the back of the booth and his hand held her gently by the shoulder. 

‘Don’t be long,’ she warned, a fleeting glance of seriousness crossing her features. His hand squeezed her shoulder and he let his fingertips drift down her arm, pausing at her wrist to rub a few circles there and running his fingers over hers. She felt the heat sear down his arm with the smallest brush of contact and the air between them crackled. 

‘I wouldn’t dream of it. Only a fool would let a beautiful girl like you out of his sight for anything more than a second.’

With that he was out of the booth and practically running towards the bar. She laughed to herself as she saw him hastily leave dollar bars for the barman and tried not to look like he was walking too quickly back to her.

He placed their drinks in front of them and resumed his position in the booth next to her. His foot snaked between her legs parting her thighs slightly. One arm slipped behind her and curled around her small waist, his fingers playing with the fabric of her top and slipping underneath it to draw circles on her hip. He didn’t miss her sharp intake of breath as his skin hit hers and his eyes met hers.

She leant forward and brushed her face against the stubble on his cheek to whisper in his ear again, her mouth so close her tongue could taste the skin there as she spoke to him. 

‘Thank you for saying I’m beautiful. You’re full of compliments tonight, anyone would think you were trying to get into my pants.’

She knew she’d get a reaction and she felt the wetness pool between her legs as his other hand was on her knee, stroking up and down before veering towards her inner thigh. 

His hand left her hip to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck, underneath her ponytail. ‘I’d rather get them off than get into them. Besides…’

His hand grasped the back of her neck more firmly and he placed a gentle teasing kisses underneath her ear lobe on her neck. His other hand was on a dangerous path up her skirt as he angled his back further round to stop any prying eyes from watching them. His fingers danced the lightest of touches up the inside of her leg and she tried to wriggle towards him but he pulled her hair and her movements stilled. The small tweak of pain she felt sent a wave of arousal through her body and her clit was throbbing, aching for him to touch her.

‘Besides what,’ she breathed, wishing she didn’t sound so pathetic.

His finger gave the briefest touch over her clitoris and she sucked in her breath, biting her lip and groaning into his ear. He looked as smug as fuck as he found her naked underneath her skirt and plunged one then two fingers into her wetness, roughly and quickly thrusting them inside of her.

‘You don’t appear to be wearing any for me to take off.’

Two fingers stroked her labia and his middle finger deliberately missed her clit and she squirmed in her seat desperate for the contact. Her head had lolled forward and found that delicious spot on his collar bone and she was kissing his neck, nipping him each time he didn’t stroke her where she wanted it the most, needed it the most.

‘Didn’t match my outfit,’ she countered, feeling proud of herself for managing a witty retort that was at least coherent. ‘And I think for someone who’s such a sports fan,’ she bravely continued. ‘You have the worst understanding of bases I have ever come across.’

He laughed and guided her mouth towards his, running his tongue over her lower lip and groaning as she opened her mouth to him. His fingers continued to stroke her folds, the wetness there embarrassing to her but he was revelling in what he’d managed to reduce her to. His middle finger flicked across her clit and she moaned loudly, allowing his tongue better access to her mouth. She was breathless, hot, and the blood was pounding in her ears. His finger rubbed her this time, tugging upward on the hood of her clitoris and her nails dug into his scalp. She felt pathetic, shameless and dirty all at once but she didn’t care. What he was doing to her was infinitely better than any shame she felt for being finger fucked in a Los Angeles bar she’d never go to again.

He broke away from kissing her to fill his lungs with air and nuzzled her neck with his nose. His fingers were inside of her now, thrusting in and out deliciously slowly and she was riding his hand wanting more.

‘You know I’m gonna make you come don’t you? I wouldn’t try and fight it if I were you. I know exactly when and how to touch you babe.’

She whimpered and shuddered at herself for doing it. ‘Tell me,’ she whispered. ‘Tell me how you’re gonna make me come.’

He moved his fingers out of her and she groaned at the loss. His breath was hot in her ear and his tongue snuck out to take her earlobe into his mouth, nipping gently with his teeth. ‘You like it rough. You like it rough on your clit. I bet when you do it you use your thumb. You squeeze your legs together and you flick your thumb over…’  
His thumb swiped once slowly over her clit, the rough skin sending jolts through her body.

‘More,’ she whispered, realising she was begging him and knowing how much he’d like that, the self-satisfied fuck. His thumb swiped her again, slower this time. He was smug, he was arrogant, but he was a gentleman with hidden depths in those hazel eyes and all of that made him so fucking dangerous. God she needed this. She needed him.

‘Your thumb nail catches your clit. You feel how good it feels, so you do it again. You know you’re close. You can’t take it anymore and you know it’s not going to take much.’

‘No, no I can’t,’ she said, answering him honestly.

His thumb swiped up and down her clit in fast, hard strokes, and he deliberately let his nail gently drag over at the end of each of his touches. Her breathing was rapid and she was panting, her folds were engorged and thick with wetness.

‘Come for me babe,’ he whispered as he pressed her clit down hard and dragged his thumb over her quickly, causing her to cry out loudly against his shoulder and into his ear. She was coming, her whole body shaking against his hand between her legs and touched her gently as the waves of her orgasm rushed over her.

He snuck his hand out from inside her skirt and wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissing her cheeks to calm her down. He kissed her on the mouth and felt her smile against him. Her hand was traveling up his thigh and brushed against his cock, hard and straining against his jeans. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his apartment, dangling them in front of his face as bait.

‘Shall we take this some place a little more private?’ she asked, her voice betraying the less than innocent look that crossed her face.

He didn’t need to be asked twice, grabbing the keys from her in one and hand intertwining her fingers into his with the other. She staggered out of the bar on wobbly legs being half dragged behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

They made the short walk to his apartment, taking longer than they should have done because of his drunken sense of direction and their need to keep kissing each other. She was driving him mad shifting against his cock each time his lips were on hers and she grabbed his ass hard holding him against her. He could smell she her arousal and feel her nipples hard through her shirt against his chest and he was mentally cursing the distance between the bar and his apartment.

He fumbled with his keys and opened the door, kicking the front door shut behind them and surprising her by picking her up. She squealed and giggled as she pushed her skirt up around her waist and wrapped her legs around him, her centre level with his cock and her wet folds exposed and grinding against his jeans. His mouth was on hers again, his tongue probing for entry and tangled with hers and she moaned with every step he took with her into his kitchen, the denim material catching her in just the right place every time. She was sure she could come just from grinding against the outside of his clothes but it wouldn’t be half as satisfying as having him inside her.

He perched her on the edge of the kitchen counter away from the dirty dishes and beer bottles and stood in front of her to hold her there, pinning her legs to the cupboard. She kicked off her shoes, eyes on his groin and lifted her arms above her head so he could remove her top, throwing it somewhere behind him. Her skirt bunched further up around her middle and he undid the button and zip, lifting her down so it could fall to the floor. Now she was on her feet her hands made short work of his belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it from its loops quickly, whipping it to the floor. He lifted his arms and removed his t-shirt, flinging it to join the ever-growing pile of clothing behind them and finally she got to run her hands over his body, her hand gripping the length of him through his boxers and stroking him from base to tip. 

She sank to her knees wearing just her bra in front of him and pulled his underwear down and off, freeing his cock and his eyes locked with hers as she took the tip of him into her mouth, her lips forming a perfect circle shape around the head. She licked him tentatively and swirled her tongue around the tip to taste him before opening her mouth to take half of him in. He groaned as her head bobbed forward towards him and she squeezed his ass cheeks working her lips up and down his shaft. His hands grabbed a hold of her ponytail and he wrapped her hair around his fist, pulling on it gently and shamefully while his other hand held her head where it was. He didn’t normally hold a woman’s head when she did this but he didn’t want her to stop and her tongue was flicking over the tip of him, tasting him and licking the sensitive ridge of the head of his cock.

She knew he didn’t want it to end from the way he held her head in place. Normally she hated it when a man did that to her but she was letting him. If she was honest with herself she'd let him do a lot of things to her that she wouldn't let another man do. It turned her on that she was able to pleasure him and know exactly what he liked. She wasn’t able to take much more and no amount of squeezing her legs together while she was tasting him could satisfy the ache between her legs. She stood up slowly and he let her hair go, their height difference all the more obvious as she stood before him wearing just her bra and he stood peering down at her, a mixture of pure lust and intrigue crossing his face as he searched her eyes. His hand reached forward and his fingers dipped into her centre, harshly grazing her clitoris and stroking her and she bucked towards him. He knew she was ready and wet for him but he had to at least touch her as a thank you after what she just did to him. They didn’t need words and he picked her up effortlessly, gently lifting her onto the kitchen counter. She traced her finger round her nipple, pinching it gently and waited while he rummaged in the pocket of his jeans for a condom. She wished they didn’t have to use one so she could enjoy the feel of him but knew that was far too risky.

He turned around and she snatched the packet from him. He smiled, knowing that it was so much better when you weren’t the one putting on the damn thing yourself. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and she grasped his shoulder to pull him towards her then tangled her fingers in his hair as she took his lower lip into her mouth and kissed him. His tongue found hers and he moaned as he felt her roll down the latex over his cock, her grip on him perfectly firm. Seems she knew exactly how to touch him just like he did with her. He could easily fuck her and just her for the next twenty years.

She broke their kiss and wriggled towards the front of the counter so her ass was just perched on the edge and his strong arm held her there. He paused and kissed her again, the head of his cock at her entrance and entered her with just the tip, thrusting in and out of her slowly and gently and allowing her to take more of him in each time. She moaned loudly and completely unashamedly and he loved how vocal she was.

‘Fuck,’ she mumbled as she looked at where they were joined together, adjusting to the size of him. ‘You feel so fucking good.’

‘Even a crazy fit is a fit,’ he murmured into her ear before kissing it, trailing his kisses around her jaw to find her lips. 

He paused to look down at their entwined bodies and revelled in the feeling of being inside of her. Her inner muscles squeezed against his cock letting him know he could move. He moved half way out of her and thrust back in, slowly, causing her to moan and bite down on his lower lip. He pulled back out of her more and entered her more roughly with each thrust, the friction between their bodies reaching her clit as it throbbed between her legs. His thrusts were hard and deep and the head of him hit her cervix with each time   
and her heels dug into his ass cheeks. 

He sped up but moved out of her less, grunting with each thrust. His thumb reached down to feel her clit and she let out close to a scream as she felt it roughly move over her. How he had known she used her thumb when she touched herself was beyond her but he used more pressure than her and in combination with his thrusts she was on a different plane of pleasure.

‘David,’ she said and repeated his name over and over in a breathless murmur.

‘Relax and let it happen,’ he told her between thrusts. ‘You’re thinking too much about it.’

He was right damn him, she thought as her heels dug into his ass, her nails into his shoulder and she moved her head back so just their tongues were touching in mid-air. His thumb continued to swipe at her clit in time with each thrust inside her and the pleasure of it overtook her and she was coming around him, inner muscles convulsing and feeling him gently thrust inside her and allowing her to experience the full pleasure of her orgasm.

He allowed her breathing to return to normal and she tightened her hold on him, encouraging him to move again. He held onto her tightly, knowing he was close but wishing he could last longer because it felt so good. His thrusts were quicker, more erratic and he was grunting each time he entered her. Her hands ran over his scalp, her nails digging in gently and her tongue found his, crushing their lips together. She felt him tense up and held him as he came, letting out a long low moan and breathing rapidly.  
He took her in his arms and held her, their bodies still joined and lifted her shakily to the floor, pulling out of her as her feet landed on the ground. She stood on tiptoes to give him a brief kiss on the lips.

She began to gather her clothes off the floor and turned to look at him sheepishly on wobbly legs. ‘Can I use your bathroom?’

He pointed in a vague direction down the hall and rubbed his hand over his face. 

‘Wait…’

‘What?’

‘You’re not going are you?’

She smiled at his very brief moment of insecurity and shook her head at him. He followed her towards the bathroom, stopping in his bedroom on the way there to pull out an old t-shirt and a pair of clean boxer shorts for her to put on. She smiled gratefully at him, shaking her head at just how sweet he clearly could be and kissed him by way of a thank you. She cleaned herself up and realised that yes, he was still dangerous. This man was very dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

The night they'd had together had quite literally been out of this world. A total cliche, she knew but she really had no other description for it. She shivered as she finished restocking the milk fridge and it wasn't just the cool air that hit her that made her nipples hard. She'd replayed the last time they'd had sex over and over in her mind like a worn out cassette in a VCR player.

 

They'd been dancing in his lounge before he'd buried his head between her legs on his sofa, then taken her to his bedroom. He had peeled off the few clothes she was wearing leaving her standing, the backs of her calves resting against the bed. Then he looked at her. Watched her. He really looked at her with an intensity that meant she couldn't help but avert her eyes away from him. It was positively predatory and felt like he was taking in every inch of her, mapping her body in his mind, burning it into his memory. He'd stayed silent as his thumb had unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers, before taking himself in his hand. She'd never watched a man do that to himself before and his face changed to that of a challenge to her, causing one hand to drift between her legs and the other to graze her breasts. Her eyes had fallen shut and she'd let her head fall back, her long hair skimming the top of her backside. It was then that his hands were on her waist, turning her around and bending her at the hip. Her hands fell onto the bed for support and he nudged the back of her knees, encouraging her to crawl onto the bed. His hand had taken over hers, his fingers dipping into the wetness of her centre there from her recent orgasm. He'd curled his fingers against her front wall, massaging the spot there and causing her to let out a long, low moan in her throat. She was ready for him, the wait while he put on the condom agonising as he knelt behind her, his cock probing her entrance slowly. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, his hand roughly finding her breast and holding on as he plunged into her. She'd always loved being taken from behind, the angles, the stretch and the pressure. She didn't think it possible she'd come again and after what he'd done to her on the sofa this was for him. But the way his cock was hitting her front wall as he slammed into her and the way his hand squeezed her breast she couldn't help but touch herself again, finding her release again as he had.

 

'Gillian! Take your break, twenty minutes.'

 

The loud voice startled her from her daydream and she turned from the very well stocked fridge to find her boss gesturing to her to get out and take her break. She wondered if her face gave away what she'd just been thinking about.

 

She made her way to the back of the cafe, twisting herself away from the tables and pulling the phone cord as far away from the commotion as possible. She'd been saving up her coins for ages to call her parents but it wouldn't hurt to use a few to tell him her news. She dropped the coins into the pay phone and heard the phone ring three times at the other end. She was about to hang up when she finally heard him answer.

 

'Hello?'

 

'Hi... It's... It's Gillian. From a few days ago.'

 

She wonders why she's stuttering, wonders why she feels nervous talking to him again, wonders why her palm is slipping against the plastic of the phone as she twirls the wire round her finger, almost cutting off the circulation in a tourniquet. She wonders as she hears him breathing on the other end of the phone if he's smiling into the receiver like she is.

 

'Well hello Gillian from a few days ago. Now you'll have to remind me were you my Tuesday night or one of the girls from my double Wednesday?'

 

'You'd remember me well,' she countered with more confidence than she felt. She slid another quarter into the phone and wiped her hand on her apron.

 

'Oh I would, would I? Tell me did we have sex in every room in my apartment or was there anywhere we left out?'

 

She giggled into the phone, feeling embarrassed at the sudden surge of wetness she felt between her legs. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

 

'We didn't do it in your bathroom. And I gave you head on my knees in your kitchen. Then you fucked me on the counter and took me from behind on your bed. I hope those specifics are enough for you to recollect me.'

 

He truly was delighted that she'd got in touch, fearing he'd never see her again when he dropped her back at her crappy motel. They'd kissed awkwardly at the door of her room, laughing as their noses bumped together and they muttered apologies to each other. They'd regarded each other for a moment, both smiling but neither knowing quite how to end their time together. Eventually he stepped past her into her room and scribbled his number on the motel pad, giving her ass cheek a squeeze as he walked across the parking lot. He'd felt her eyes on him as he'd made his way back to his Dodge but he didn't turn around to wave goodbye until he reached the driver’s door. She lent against the doorframe, arms folded and smiling at him. He wasn't sure if she'd call or not.

 

Wherever she was it sounded noisy and he thought he heard the sound of her using a pay phone. She was probably working at some diner somewhere calling him on a rare break.

 

'Oh you're that Gillian. Well hello Tuesday night Gillian. Glad you called. How are things? You're wet just thinking about me aren't you?'

 

'Are you hard thinking about me?'

 

Her voice seemed to have a direct line to his dick and he curved a hand round himself through the jeans he wore, resisting the urge to move up and down.

 

'I asked first.'

 

She spun around quickly and clarified there was no one watching or listening and turned her face towards the wall.

 

'I'm wetter by the second David. You?'

 

She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew she had him. She loved toying with him like this. Their banter was so free and easy and she felt like nothing she said would offend him. She could do this with him all day. She flicked another couple of coins into the machine, careful to not let it run too low and get cut off.

 

'If dicks were dynamite this one feels ready to be blown.'

 

This time his hand was in his pants and he moaned as he pulled his it hard up his shaft. He knew she wouldn't miss the noise he made and smiled as he heard her sharp intake of breath down the line.

 

'David. Are you... Touching yourself?'

 

'Can't help it. This is what that mouth of yours does to me even with just words.'

 

She was silent for a few seconds, her arousal making her head spin and as she crossed her legs against each other, the pressure mounting a little in just the right place.

 

'You can squeeze your legs together Gillian it won't be the same as stroking yourself with your hand. Touch yourself babe.'

 

'I can't, I'm working. I'm on my break talking to you. And you are making it very difficult for me to remember why I called.'

 

'Why did you call?'

 

'I had some good news. And I wanted to share it with you. I got a second audition for that Scifi show.'

 

He paused, genuinely touched that she'd called him and smiled into the phone. He knew he'd been right and that the network had liked her.

 

'You see I told you, you did good! We should celebrate.'

 

'I haven't got the part yet David...'

 

'Let me take you out. I'll come pick you up from work tonight.'

 

She sighed into the phone. Tom was supposed to be taking her out for dinner tonight but she really didn't want to go. He seemed really anxious about something and she'd already put him off twice. She was beginning to run out of excuses as to why. He was getting too serious for her, too stifling and she knew she needed a way out. She didn't want to hurt him but at the same time she couldn't ignore the pull she felt towards David. 

 

'Are you busy? Cancel him, he won't be as good in bed as I am. He won't know exactly how you like to be touched like I do. I'll make it worth your while.'

 

'How did you know...?'

 

'Easy. You're beautiful. Someone else was bound to have snapped you up. Go on Gillian tell me where you work. I'll come and wait for you to finish tonight. Please.'

 

She already knew she'd have to cancel on Tom again. She'd just got the call for the second audition and hadn't told him yet. Could she somehow use that as an excuse? She realised she was making him sweat waiting for her answer.

 

'Come on Gillian don't leave a guy hanging when he's crazy about you.'

 

'Okay okay. West Olympic boulevard, little place called Balconi's. I'm here til six.'

 

'Then I'll be there at five and you can make me coffee.'

 

She smiled and stared at the phone as the click to her he'd hung up. She fished her cigarettes out her pocket and with a spring in her step pushed open the side door to go outside for a smoke. Her day was shaping up just fine.

 

++++

 

She felt him enter the cafe before she saw him, an involuntary shiver coursing down her body and making her look up. He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled and she took in his appearance - dark jeans, black T-shirt and sunglasses pushed on top of his head. He ordered coffee at the opposite counter and she set about making it, nodding at him to take a seat and she'd bring it over, her face smiling despite her trying but failing to stop.

 

He'd sat on a stool at the large communal table and pulled out a book that she knew he was only pretending to read. She took him over a tall mug deliberately so he wouldn't see her shaky hand with a smaller mug and saucer. He risked a glance behind him as she came over and his hand snuck around the inside of her thigh, trailing upwards to graze the outline of her pants but no further.

 

Her jaw fell open and she looked at him in amazement but didn't try and stop him. He put both his hands on her ass and pulled her closer to where he sat, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. He kissed the corner of her mouth but held her in place, nails digging gently into her flesh.

 

'David you can't... Not here.'

 

'Well good afternoon to you too. And why the hell not noone's watching. And you're hardly objecting to it.'

 

It was true, she wasn't. In fact her hands had moved, finding their way from his chest to loop round the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair and tugging on it gently.

 

'Well I've still got an hour left here so... You'll have to keep yourself amused.'

 

She felt his fingers trail down her skirt again and his hand found its way back under the material, sliding his fingers around to cup her ass. She lent into his touch and he took his hand away abruptly.

 

'I don't want to get you in trouble,' he murmured against her lips before giving her a closed mouth kiss.

 

'It's a bit late for that,' she whispered back as she made her way back to the counter, collecting several cups and glasses along the way.

 

He tried to concentrate on the book in front of him while he sipped his coffee, but all he was doing was looking at the words on the page. He was watching her every move, the way she tucked her hair behind her ears even when it hadn't fallen in front of her face, the way she wrung her hands together when she took orders from customers with a short nervous nod, the worrying of her lip between her teeth as she set about making five drinks at once. She was beautiful and he was quite simply captivated.

 

Just as she closed the drawer of the cash register he noticed her expression change. The spark of her eyes and that smile she'd had since he walked in faded away. Her hands were shoved into her apron pockets and he followed the direction of her gaze, his eyes falling upon a young guy with unruly blonde wavy hair, jeans, grey t-shirt and an ear piercing. So was this the boyfriend. He folded his book placing the pages down with the spine up and sat back on his stool, arms folded and waiting for the scene to unfold.

 

The guy looked a cross between Kurt Cobain and a Baywatch lifeguard. He wandered up to the counter and tried to plant a kiss on her mouth but she turned awkwardly at the last second and he hit her cheek. He watched as she shrugged her shoulders at him and flicked her head towards a guy who he assumed was her boss. Baywatch lifeguard looked at her as if to say it had never bothered before and she fixed him with a stare that would have even made David drop the subject from a few tables away. He wished he could hear what they were saying but he was too far away. 

 

She turned her back to them both as she made the coffee and set it on the counter where he sat. As she gave him the coffee her eyes locked onto David's. One corner of her mouth upturned as she looked at him. She half expected him to have a smug smile across his face but she found his expression impossible to read. Her eyebrows furrowed and she put down her towel, heading over towards him. 

 

His eyes didn't leave hers as he saw she was coming to him. She stood deliberately close to him, her eyes challenging him but his expression remained the same. His hand closed around her elbow, his finger tracing small circles on the inside of her arm.

 

'I've come to tell you to behave yourself.'

 

'Wouldn't dare do anything but.'

 

'You look worried.'

 

She turned herself back towards the counter knowing that his hand would start to wander, and sure enough his fingers drew patterns on the small of her back.

 

'Can't say I'm not worried. The guy looks across between Kurt Cobain and some hunk from Baywatch.'

 

'You. You were actually worried.' She shook her head and lent into his touch. 'David he hates the beach. He doesn't like sand.'

 

He laughed and squeezed her ass cheek briefly, both of them getting caught up in their moment and forgetting the pair of eyes watching them curiously from a stool across the room.

 

'Wait for me?'

 

He nodded, knowing her words meant more than just asking him to stay there until she finished her shift.

 

She felt guilty about breaking things off with Tom but she should never have let things get so serious with him so quickly. It had been a mistake moving with him to a city she hardly knew and then moving in with him because she didn't have the money not to. The sex was mediocre and he was keen to try and please her, but that was never going to be enough to sustain their relationship. What had started out as something fun had quickly become suffocating as they lived together, ate together and slept together in the same room, a tiny studio in a dodgy part of town which was all they could afford.

 

'What the fuck Gillian.'

 

'What?'

 

'That guy had his hands all over you. And you just let him.'

 

She shrugged and turned her attention back to wiping the counter top.

 

'That's all you've got? Not even a proper answer?'

 

'Look I know him ok? He was at the last audition I went to.'

 

'And that makes it ok for him to maul you in the middle of the restaurant but you won't let me touch you.'

 

'Maybe I wanted him to,' she mumbled under her breath.

 

'What?'

 

'I said maybe I wanted him to maul me. Maybe I liked it.'

 

'The fuck Gillian? You met this guy what four days ago and you're letting him touch you like that. You really are one heartless little bitch.'

 

'He really helped me that day.'

 

'Helped you? I fucking bet he helped you. If helping means he guided your hand to find its way to his dick.'

 

She threw the cloth on the counter and folded her arms across her chest. 'Fuck you,' she hissed at him, her eyes sparking with anger towards Tom and new arousal towards David. Just the mention of his dick had turned her on.

 

'Fuck me? Did you fuck him?'

 

'This was never going to work Tom.'

 

'What because of him?'

 

'No not because of him! For fuck's sake! I really don't want to have this conversation now.'

 

Tom sat back on his stool and rolled his eyes, gesturing to a near empty cafe. His manner suggested he was going nowhere and that this was exactly the right time and place to have this conversation.

 

'It's all too much and too soon and too many big changes at once. I'm sorry but this just isn't right for me.'

 

'This relationship or me?'

 

'I'm sorry Tom. I just can't do this anymore.'

 

She really hoped he wouldn't push her to say anymore for more answers, they'd only be more hurtful to him. What more could she say? She felt suffocated? The relationship was stifling? He wanted commitment from her that she just wasn't prepared to give? The classic 'it's not you it's me’ line? 

 

He seemed to accept what she said, finishing his drink and leaving some change on the counter. He nodded at her once before leaving. David felt eyes boring into him and kept his eyes on his book. He knew that if looks could kill he'd surely be a dead man.

 

++++

 

He wasn't sure she'd want to come out with him after work. She was clearly upset after breaking things off with Tom - watching someone else be hurt was never pleasant especially when you knew you were directly responsible for that hurt. But there she was, sat next to him in the passenger seat, beach bag in hand and sunglasses on. She'd gone back to the studio after work, packed the few things she owned into an overstuffed holdall that he'd wordlessly thrown into the trunk of his car. He was more than happy if she wanted to stay with him at least until her audition and wondered why it didn't feel at all weird to say that. He'd leave that up to her though, not wanting to feel like he was pushing her from one man's bed to another, but he'd certainly offer it as an option.

 

'David where are we going?'

 

'The beach.'

 

'The beach?'

 

'Don't tell me you hate sand as well.'

 

She'd been quietly contemplative and staring out the window for most of the journey and he loved that he was now able to hear her laugh again. He reached a hand over to her lap and she wondered what he was doing until his fingers found hers and twined together with them.

 

'Thank you,' she whispered as she picked up his hand in both of hers, bringing his thumb to her lips. He ran it over her bottom lip and she sucked on it gently, her teeth sliding over the flesh.

 

'For what?'

 

'Making me forget this shit. For taking me to that mediocre bar that day. For answering your phone when I called you this afternoon. For not asking any questions when I threw all my possessions in the trunk of your car. You want me to carry on?'

 

'Feel free.'

 

'For taking me to a beach so I can feel sand in-between my toes for the first time in months.'

 

He reluctantly pulled his hand back to the wheel but not before running it over her bare knee. He nodded, eyes on the horizon and smiled as he saw her shiver at his touch.

 

'You're welcome. You wanna stay? Until your audition I mean.'

 

'I can't. I can't stay that long it's... It's too much and it wouldn't be fair on you.'

 

He looked over at her as he threw the car into park behind a row of beach huts.

 

'Think about it?'

 

She nodded and wondered why the thought of moving in with him for a couple of days didn't feel nearly as weird as it ought to.

 

++++

 

She hadn't noticed at first but there were two surfboards strapped to the top of his car. She watched him as he undid the heavy belts and rested the boards against his car. He pointed her in the direction of the changing rooms as he stripped off his jeans and t-shirt by the side of his car. He was rock hard having just from sitting next to her on the journey and his board shorts did nothing to disguise that fact. He knew she'd notice as she wondered back from changing, white t-shirt covering her bikini and a pile of her clothes tucked under her arm. She glanced around them quickly before closing the distance between them, her hand closing around his cock through the thin material of his shorts and easing up and down slowly.

 

'Does this need taking care of?'

 

'Always. But the sea should do that.'

 

She couldn't help but look disappointed and he held her against him, head dipping to capture her lips with his. It was the first time he'd kissed her since they'd been at the cafe and he pulled on her hair as his tongue entered her mouth, making slow circles around hers. He left her breathless but she was still confused.

 

'But...'

 

'But I said I'd take you out. You know how to surf?'

 

She shook her head no at him and smiled feeling dizzy at the danger of this man. She felt like she was on a cliff edge about to fall for him and fall hard and she felt him steady her with two strong arms either side of her.

 

'Then I'll teach you. Let me do this for you. You've had a crappy day and I guarantee you that ocean will help you forget all about it.'

 

She reached up on tiptoes and pulled his lips onto hers, her hard nipples deliberately rubbing against his chest. He was one step away from throwing the car door open and fucking her against the steering wheel but he'd come surfing and had no protection with him. And tonight he wouldn't settle for anything less than being buried to the hilt inside her.

 

He'd taken her by the hand and led her down to the beach, tucking both surfboards under his arm, talking a million words a minute about how to surf; to pick a good wave and keep ahead of it, swim hard and fast and then go for it and try to stand up on the board. To use the front of the board and not stay too far back even if it felt easier. To know he had her back and he’d be watching her. She wasn’t sure she’d had the chance to see him quite so animated and he really was adorable. And being at the beach with him really was quite romantic. 

 

Surfing was definitely not as easy as it looked. She'd fallen off the board so many times she'd lost count, drank about two litres of sea water and collided head into board several times. She could see when a wave was coming, she could push up onto her knees onto the board but try as she might she just could not stand up. David made it look so damn easy. She'd managed to kneel up once and let the waves carry her into shore and he was right, she had felt like she was flying. And she'd certainly forgotten about what had happened earlier that day with Tom. Her eyes stung from the salty water and she felt his strong arms around her waist and his lips next to her ear.

 

'You did good! Ready to call it a day?'

 

'Seriously? I didn't stand up once, it's really difficult!'

 

'I know honey but most people can't recognise a good wave and don't get as far as you did the first time they try.'

 

The way his voice wrapped around the word honey caused her heart to swell. Was he talking to her and expecting an answer? Had he just asked her a question? All she'd heard was 'I know honey'. Not a single coherent thought could or would enter her mind right now and it was all his fault. What the fuck had this man reduced her to? What was happening? She couldn't jump into something with someone else now, not something serious. But why did this feel different to anything or anyone else she'd ever known? Didn't she say that every time? She thought about it, trying to put together some kind of response in her head. All she succeeded in doing was moving her lips but not making any sound.

 

'Let's get you out of here you look cold.'

 

She nodded, shuddering as she undid the velcro foot strap and he carried both their surfboards up the beach, one arm loosely around her waist. The parking lot was deserted by the time they got back up to the beach huts and he unlocked the car, grabbing the bigger towel from the back seat and wrapping it around her. He sat on the backseat and reached forward to turn the heater on before trapping his t-shirt in the window to act as a make-shift curtain. Before he knew it she’d clambered into the car and shut the door behind her. He smiled and lay down on the backseat, knees up at an awkward angle but letting her climb on top of him. He threw his soaked board shorts into the passenger footwell and watched her as she used the towel to dry the muscles across his chest. His skin was covered in goosebumps from the cold and his arousal and he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her. She took off her t-shirt and it joined his board shorts, her nipples protruding through her bikini. He was watching her again, the way he’d watched her before he’d taken her from behind and she raised one eyebrow at him, reaching behind her to let her bikini top fall off into her hands. She pulled off the bikini bottoms letting them dangle around her feet and straddled either side of him. He could feel her wetness on his belly but could not tear his eyes away from hers.

 

His voice came out as a gruff whisper ordering her to touch herself as he took her hand in his and guided it towards her breast. He watched the way she ran her palm over her nipple in circles and scratched her nails gently over her areola before holding the weight of her breast in her hand and squeezing. Her mirrored her actions with his hand on her other breast and she groaned loudly in appreciation, making sure to mimic the timings perfectly.

 

‘Good?’

 

‘So good babe.’

 

The term of endearment was not lost on him and he smiled as he remembered he’d called her honey without thinking earlier on. It had just slipped out before there was anything he could do. You can’t push a word back in your mouth once it’s left your lips. He had to be careful, he didn’t want to scare her off too soon and neither did he want her to jump into anything she wasn’t ready to, though he sensed she was very much with him of her own free will.

 

Her lips found his as she let her nipples rub against his coarse chest hair, the sensations sending waves of pleasure to her centre. He slid a finger between her folds finding her clit and she cried out, biting down on his lower lip and he pulled her closer to him, his hand squeezing her ass cheek hard enough to leave a mark. She liked it. She wanted to be marked by him to forget him, forget this.

 

‘You like that?’

 

‘Yeah,’ she whispered against his mouth. ‘You know how I like it.’

 

She could feel him hard as anything behind her on her and wriggled backwards, the cleft of her ass rubbing against him deliberately. She watched as his eyes flew open in surprise at the briefest of contact with her back entrance and smiled as she straddled him again, his cock hard against her clit as she rubbed gently against him with the wetness that was there.

‘You like it that way too?’

 

‘With you I think I would, yeah.’

 

He squeezed her ass cheek again, harder this time and watched as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. His hand reached to touch her but her hand stopped his, kissing his fingers. Her fingers swirled over the tip of his cock, her wet folds sliding against him so she caught her clit in exactly the right place.

 

‘You’re driving me crazy,’ he whispered as he tried to move away from her. She was dripping wet against him and his cock had just grazed her ass. He couldn’t take much more of this and had no idea how he was going to drive him home. He might have to settle for jerking off in her hand at this rate as his whole body ached for her and its release.

 

‘You don’t want to?’

 

‘I do, my god I do want to. You have no idea Gillian. I’m just not… Prepared?’

 

She bent her head to take the tip of into her mouth, her tongue flicking over him and felt his nails dig into her again. She let him go before resting her forehead against his and kissing the corner of his mouth.

 

‘I’m on the pill David. We’ll be okay, trust me.’

 

‘I do. I’m clean you know…’

 

‘I know. I trust you. You know I do.’

 

She braced her hands on his shoulders and wedged one leg between him and the back of the seat sinking down on top of him. They both groaned at the welcome contact as she eased herself down, taking him in bit by bit. His hips twitched in anticipation and it was taking everything within him not to move as he let her body adjust. His fingers found her clit and rubbed soft, slow circles there to relax her and she eased herself up and down leaning further forward and squeezing her legs against his.

 

At first he let her move on him and set a rhythm but she knew how hard it was for him to stay still. His hips thrust up to hers and his strong arms anchored her to his pelvis, the slow grind of his thrusts hitting her front wall in exactly the right spot. Her fingers found her clit and he watched as she stroked herself roughly, needing more from him.

 

‘Harder please David please,’ she managed to breathe out against his chest and he held her hips down as he pushed up. She was on the brink of orgasm, her fingers chasing her release and he changed the angle slightly to lean her backwards, taking her over the edge and she was coming. He slowed his thrusts down as she came and her body flopped forward onto his chest.

 

‘Fuck me like I know you want to,’ she whispered in his ear and with a few rough erratic thrusts he was coming inside of her crying out as he did so.

 

Their breathing returned to normal and she giggled as she saw all the windows had steamed up. He rubbed her ass cheek, his fingers feeling the dents he’d left there with his nails and he watched her as she tucked her wet hair behind her ears. It had begun to curl in adorable little ringlets either side of her forehead and he suspected she had no idea just how breathtakingly beautiful she really was. 

 

They untangled from each other slowly, their leg muscles both cramping up with the tight confines of the car and she pulled on her clothes from the front seat, wrapping the towel around her middle as she stepped out of the car. He pulled on his shorts and helped shield her as she got changed, taking every opportunity he could to dip his head towards her and kiss her. Her eyelids, her nose, her mouth, it didn’t matter where, he just wanted to feel her skin beneath his lips.

 

‘I’ve thought about it,’ she said in between giggles and kisses.

 

He looked at her quizzically.

 

‘Can I stay? Until my audition?’

 

‘I’ll take you home.’


End file.
